You and Me
by natsu45
Summary: Conan Edogawa is a little boy but actually a Detetctive. He seem to be got up in cases with Kaito kid. Kid has interests in Conan. KId seem to care for Conan but he doesn't trust Subaru who Conan is living with now. He wants to protect Conan.


_It seems like this cycle of getting those letters and going after him was a never ending dream to Conan._

"_Are you tired yet? Detective-kun." Kid smiled." Conan was out of breath he had to catch his breath before he could speak. Conan looked up at Kid." What are you planning to do? Every time you sent me a letter I go after you but you don't even steal anything." Conan questioned Kid." Kid smiled." So you realize that I don't steal anything. Conan didn't even try to attack Kid while he was breathing hard._

"_Do you remember this place? Kid asked." Conan looked around and saw they were in the roof of beika hotel._

_**This is where I first met you.**_

"_I thought you were like any other kids but I was so wrong." Kid said."_

"_Is that so? Conan said." _

"_Kudo-kun? Conan looked up at Kid with an expressionless stare._

"_What's with that look? Kid laughed."_

"_Tell me! Conan demanded." When did you find out I wasn't a kid?_

"_That." Kid pointed at Conan." You were way smarter than most kids and also you seem to notice things that normal kids would never would." Kid walked toward Conan and tap on his shoulder._

"_Kid! Police officers came running but before the police got there Kid flew on his hang glider._

_Later that day Conan went to Professor's house._

"_So today was the same." Ai said." Conan held his head down as in a yes._

"_Shinichi, what's that on you're shoulder." Agasa pointed at. Conan looked and a small piece of paper on his shoulder. He took it off and looked at what it said._

_**Detective-kun, no, Hime-chan, next time maybe it will be different.**_

_**Kaito Kid **_

"_That Idiot! Conan said."_

"_What's this? You're a Hime-chan." Ai laughed."_

"_Shut up! Conan yelled."_

_Conan started heading home. After Ran and Mouri had gone on a vacation with her best friend, Conan decided to live with Subaru. Conan looked inside and notices that Subaru wasn't at home yet. Conan turned on the TV. The news was on, it was about Kaito kid._

"_That Idiot!_

_Conan then remember about the letter and that he calls him Hime-chan. Conan then had an image of him in his head then he started to blush._

"_What am I thinking about that idiot? Conan hit his head a couple of times._

"_Conan-kun, are you okay? Subaru looked at Conan a bit confuse." Conan stopped what he was doing and turned around and smiled at Subaru._

"_Subaru-san, welcome home." Conan smiled."_

_**I can't believe Subaru-san saw that.**_

"_I heard that Kaito Kid was on the run again." Subaru said._

"_That theif is always on the run." Subaru smiled at Conan." You seem to always chase him a lot Conan-kun." Subaru throw a letter on Conan. Conan caught it. "Another one." Conan sighed."_

"_Seem like he is also fond of you. "Subaru smiled."_

"_Subaru-san, it's not like I like him." Conan tried to explain it straight to Subaru-san but all he did was smile._

_Conan headed toward his room. He eyed the envelope left to right." Are you going to open it or not? Conan turned his head to the right to the window and he was in shock." Kait….o…..KID! Conan yelled in surprised." Kid quickly ran toward Conan and covered his mouth. _

"_Conan-kun, are you okay? Subaru said knocking on his door._

"_I'm fine." Kid mimicked Conan's voice._

_Conan pushed Kid away." What are you doing here? Conan yelled."_

"_I just wanted to see Hime-chan." Conan's eye flared in anger." Don't call me that! He yelled." Kid smiled and he couldn't resist and kissed him on the cheek when Conan was not looking. Conan's face flushed bright red. Kid notices his reaction and couldn't help but laugh." Do you like me? Kid asked." Conan looked up with an anger expression." NO way! He blushed."_

_The next day Conan was with the detective boys hanging at Professor Agasa house._

"_So what happened last night? Ai asked."_

"_Don't play dumb, I saw Kid flew away from your room."_

_**Don't tell me she happens to just be awake.**_

"_Yea, I happen to be awake." Ai said while eyeing Conan._

"_Don't read my mind? Conan said."_

_**I can't believe that guy kissed me on the cheek. He can't do that to another guy it's not right. IS it?**_

_The kids were watching something on TV. Conan and Ai looked and it was about Kaito Kid._

"_Doesn't that guy ever take a break?" Conan said."_

"_Guess he's not tried to see you." Ai laughed."_

"_What does that mean? Conan yelled."_

"_Nothing." Ai replied."_

"_I'm hungry." Genta said." Do you have anything to eat?_

"_There are some buns; I'll heat it up for you kids." Agasa said as he went to the kitchen. Genta followed the Professor._

"_That Genta-kun! Ayumi said." Always hungry._

"_It's alright since its lunchtime anyway." Ai said."_

"_I've heard that the new produce for girls is out today." Mitsu Announced."_

"_Oh the blue bow with glitter on it." Conan said."_

"_Yes" Mitsu said."_

"_It would look good on Haibara." Mitsu said."_

"_Why thank you." Ai said."_

_Conan decided to go the market and buy some milk on the way back some lady was dumping water outside and Conan got wet from the dump of water._

"_Sorry." The lady apologized."_

"_It's okay." Conan said."_

_Conan hurried home. _

"_Conan-kun! What happened? Subaru asked worried."_

"_Well…it was an accident; some lady threw water on me."_

_Subaru got a towel and put it over his head." Be careful." He said."_

"_Achoo! Subaru looked at Conan." It looks like you got a cold now." Subaru said." I'll look for some medicine. Subaru got some hot water and a Medicine. Conan drank it." Thank you, Subaru-san."_

_Suddenly while holding the glass of water. Something stink Conan and his chest started to hurt. He dropped the water glass on the floor. Subaru turned around and saw Conan falling onto the floor. Subaru got Conan before he could fell. Subaru carried Conan in his arms and into his room to his bed._

"_I guess you need some rest." Subaru left the room._

_Conan's chest was hurting a lot and he was also sweating a lot." What's going on?_

_The window to his room opened. Kaito kid had appeared again like the night before. He looked and saw Conan on bed. Conan was holding onto his chest. He looked like in pain. Kid touched Conan's forehead and felt it was burning badly._

"_Detective-kun is sick." Kid said." Conan opened his eyes and saw Kid on his bed._

"_What are you doing here? Conan asked." He didn't say much because he didn't have the strength to._

"_I've come to see you." Kid said."_

"_Why? Conan asked." Coughing hard."_

"_I don't trust that man staying here with you."_

"_What?_

_Conan's eyes slowly closed. Kid kissed Conan on his lips._

"_I'll be back." Kid said."_

_Later that night Subaru came into Conan's room to check on him._

"_Looks like you're fever are getting worse Kudo-kun."_

_Subaru held onto his hands and kissed them._

"_I'm here to take care of you so you don't have to worry." Subaru smiled."_


End file.
